Grain or the like is commonly delivered to river barges for transport to a remote location. The barges normally have open hatches or the like into which the grain is delivered. Conventional grain loading devices normally comprise a spout extending downwardly and outwardly from an elevator leg. The spouts are not as maneuverable as desired which results in the necessity of the barge being successively moved during the loading operation so that all of the hatches may be filled.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved barge loading device.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a barge loading device which permits greater areas of the barges to be loaded than with conventional barge loading devices.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a barge loading device including a telescoping vertical spout which may be moved between barges and which may be rotated and tilted to facilitate the loading of the barges.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a barge loading device which permits the corners of the barge hatches or bins to be conveniently loaded.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a barge loading device which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.